


Happy Hunters

by ThatYellowFinch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Foster Care, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYellowFinch/pseuds/ThatYellowFinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface Roosterteeth is a circuit of foster homes for young children who were orphaned in tragic events. Under the surface they're a circuit foster homes for young children who were orphaned due to supernatural circumstances. Once integrated into the warm and inviting home they're taught the basics of hunting and killing things that go bump in the night.<br/>Happy Hunters, run by Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo, is home to Ryan, Michael, Ray, and Gavin who are quite possibly the worst children in the program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hunters

            Wind swept through the city as its lights glittered like stars in the night. Citizens were walking along the sidewalks or driving in their cars or taxis, on their way home or on their way out to take part in the city's night life.

            Hidden, deep inside of the city, was an abandoned hotel. No one pays any attention to the shelled building; its neon sign had long been dead. In front of this hotel, looking up at its highest floor was Ryan Haywood, a seventeen year old boy with neat blond hair and a baby face he had yet to outgrow. He shrugged his backpack off and started checking the contents. "Alright, I've got my duct tape, flashlight, gloves, journal, lighter, lock picks, rope, chalk, first aid kit, glass cutters, emergency sewing kit, can of spray paint, pouches of herbs and oils, my crosses, flask of holy water, flask of regular water, salt, matches, flint, Swiss army knife, my Leatherman, and of course my nicotine patches." He listed off as he checked his bag for each item. That wasn't the full extent of the gear he had brought. Of course, he had his cell phone in  his pants pocket, along with the daggers and knifes he had hidden on his person in various places. This was the equipment of a Hunter, and he knew it. He had been training since he was ten, fighting, banishing, and killing different ghosts, demons, vampires, and anything else that went bump in the night.

            His thoughts were immediately disrupted as Viva la Vida started to play from his pocket. He groaned, he couldn’t believe he had forgotten to silence his damn phone. Answering it his ear was met by a very disgruntled sounding Geoff. “James Ryan Haywood! What is this Jack is telling me about you hunting tonight!? I did not authorize a hunt!”

            “Calm down, Geoff, before your heart gives out. It’s just a ghost, I can take care of those without help. Besides, I’m seventeen; I’m not exactly like the Lads who need to have their hand held every time they cross the road.” He pinned the phone between his ear and shoulder as he removed his flashlight, salt, and his leatherman out from the bag, re-zipped it and threw it over his shoulder. “I’ll be home before dinner, don’t worry.”

            “It’s not about me worrying, it’s the fact that you went behind my fucking back. Jack and I are your legal guardians an-“

            “Technically only Jack is. You’re Gavin, Michael's guardian. Jack is Ray’s and my legal guardian.”

            “Don’t snark me. Get home right now.”

            “I will once I finish here.” He hung up before Geoff could argue anymore. “I’m gonna catch hell for hanging up but, he was wasting my time.” He shrugged, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He turned his flashlight on and proceeded into the building.

            Moonlight streamed in through the shattered windows making shadows that danced away from Ryan’s own beam of light. Broken glass and decayed wood crunched under his sneakers as he scanned his way through the destroyed lobby. There was no noise in the lobby except Ryan’s own footsteps. He scanned the shredded wallpaper with his flashlight and his eyes landed upon a reddish brown message scrawled over it.

            “Leave me alone,” He read aloud before pulling his journal from his bag and copying it down there. “Handwriting looks juvenile,” He spoke as he wrote. “Most likely written in blood but has been here for a while. Looks like a-“ He stopped, his stomach clenching in on itself, as a chair tumbled itself across the floor behind him. He turned around and saw the chair lift into the air and fly at him. He quickly dodges out of the way and watches the chair crash into the wall and splinter into a thousand pieces. “Wait, I’m just trying to help you!” he called out to the poltergeist.

            “Leave me alone!” A girl’s voice echoed through the hotel. “Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone.” It repeated.

            “You’re scared, I get that, but you can’t stay here.”

            “Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!” The voice started to scream, shattering the windows that were still intact. The ground started to rumble beneath Ryan’s feet and he decided to run for the door. Chairs and lamps flung themselves at him, narrowly missing. The front door started to close and Ryan ran faster, skidding through it right before it slammed shut behind him.

            “Well, that was interesting.” He murmured, picking himself up off of the ground. He reached to write more notes in his journal but found that he had dropped it. “Shit, Geoff is gonna kill me.” He grumbled, hanging his head and heading home in defeat.

 

            Slowly and silently, his heart racing inside his chest, Ryan crept into the two story house, praying that the door hinges wouldn’t betray his tardiness. A loud and long squeak reminded him that nothing good ever goes his way.

            “Ryan!” Geoff’s voice carried from upstairs.

            “You’re in trouble~.” Ray, Ryan’s eleven year old foster brother, didn’t look up from his DS as he walked past Ryan.

            Geoff came storming downstairs. “You, young man, are in so much trouble!”

            “I realize.” Ryan sighed. “But I’m about to make it worse.”

            “Oh?”

            “I lost my journal.”

            “Oh snap!” He heard Michael as the boy peaked his head out of the kitchen to get a better view of the drama.

            Geoff seemed to be struggling to hold in his yelling. “Where exactly did you lose it?”

            “In the hotel while I was running away from the ghost.” He said bluntly.

            “Just…” Geoff pinched the bridge of his nose. “Go to your room, I’ll let Jack deal with this when he gets home.” He sighed.

            Ryan, happy to avoid trouble for another hour, complied and raced upstairs, and closed his bedroom door behind him. Unlike the Lads he had his room to himself and it was really his one sanctuary inside the hectic house. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his foster family, they were after all the only family he had, but he did prefer the quietness within his bedroom walls.

            He threw his backpack onto his neatly made bed and sat down at his desk, pulling a fresh journal out of the top drawer. He hated the fact that he never got to finish, or even keep his journals; especially since every time he lost one he’d get the lecture about “not letting information leak” and “he needed to be more responsible with his knowledge”. Those lectures mainly came from Jack since Geoff was always busy training the Lads who had yet to even go on a hunt yet.

            With a yawn he dated the first page for October 31 and started to recount the evening’s events before retiring to his bed for some well deserved sleep. Maybe after researching tomorrow he’d go back to the hotel and help the ghost child move on.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ok, I know this is really late but I just now finished it. It's also not going to update anytime soon because I'm still finishing up Mogar and The Lads but I decided as a Halloween treat I'd show you what's coming up next for my stories, especially since it fits nicely with tonight's events OuO  
> I hope you all had a fun and safe Halloween!


End file.
